


BE WITH ME FOR CHRISTMAS?

by lila_luscious1



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Latino Male/Asian Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Drabbles for THE GOOD DOCTOR, 9-1-1 and ALL RISE. Morefandoms might be added,time permitting. I hope that you enjoy
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 30
Kudos: 26





	1. AUDREY /NEIL (THE GOOD DOCTOR)-ATHENA/BOBBY (9-1-1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [T8037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T8037/gifts), [KatherineRus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineRus/gifts), [Megeen1602](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megeen1602/gifts), [Wahboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahboop/gifts), [pigeonholt_3264](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pigeonholt_3264), [LightSwipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSwipe/gifts), [Aquandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquandine/gifts), [phoebemaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/gifts), [Periwinkle00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle00/gifts), [krazykole27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykole27/gifts), [courtnee81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtnee81/gifts), [KweenMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenMae/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GOOD DOCTOR: Audrey and Neil (1 night hook-up on Xmas Day?)
> 
> 9-1-1: Athena and Bobby have a discussion about the expensive gifts Bobby bought for  
> her son and daughter

THE GOOD DOCTOR-AUDREY LIM AND NEIL HERNANDEZ (12/25/19)

"What are you doing here, Neil? We agreed..."

"I didn't agree. I said that we could figure something else out...Find a way."

Audrey Lim, obviously conflicted, simply stares at her lover ( _EX-LOVER_ , Audrey- _EX_ she silently reminds  
herself. "You have to go", she says, sadly.

"I love you. I don't want to live without you."

"Please GO, Neil", she begs.

"Say it once more-tell me to go, and I will".

Lim lifts stricken eyes to meet his."You're breaking my heart...YOU ARE...I'm DYING..."

"And I'm STAYING...neither of us should be alone on Christmas...I don't want to be, and I know that you don't either...I refuse to be."

"Come into the room", is all that Dr. Audrey Lim says in reply.

911 (NINE ONE ONE)-ATHENA NASH AND BOBBY NASH (12/1/2019)

When Athena Grant sees the gifts that her husband has purchased for her son and daughter, she is a little distressed. She goes to  
find Bobby, who is outside, fiddling about under the hood of his classic Mustang. "Bobby...you should return these-it's too much."

"Why?", Bobby asks, oblivious to her concerns.

"Over $1,500 each for the latest two iphones? I adore you, and this is so, so generous, but you don't have anything to prove  
to me, or to them."

"I get that, Beautiful. I agree that it's extravagant, but I really want to do this. My window for spoiling them is short, and I  
just wanna...get close to them.

"IF I agree...I get to call the shots tonite: yes?

"No fingers in the ass", he warns "I mean on ME".

"I CALL THE SHOTS". She turns, waggles her behind at him, and goes back inside.


	2. YOU STAYED ON MY HORIZON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 22-Luke and Emily
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX 
> 
> Just under 190 words

"That was... _increible_ ...that means..."

"INCREDIBLE...I figured that out", interrupts the barely-back-to normal breathing Luke.

"Impressive...Spanish lessons?" _Hmmm-THIS GUY!!_

"Some might say". He yawns, snuggles into his pillow.

"Luke? What we're doing...can we keep doing it...I-I mean...I probably can't stop now that we've started...I'm rambling..."

"Si podemos".

"Oooo...you speaking Spanish makes me HOT!"

Their next coupling is less frenzied than the first-she's getting used to his size (somewhat), and the delicious discomfort of his REALLY  
LARGE MANHOOD stretching her, filling her, is GAWD SO GOOD...the angle of his entry [he is on top, with her nearly 'jack-knifed'  
atop strategically placed pillows, allows the vein on the underside of his economy-sized stabber to rasp along her painfully-aroused clitoral  
bud, and she sprays him, and herself, again, soaking them both...she's never done that ever, except with Luke).

later....

"I want you to come with me to my Parents for Christmas, please. I should tell you that the last Man I took to my Parent's house was...you know."

"I can do that...really means a lot that you'd ask me. We'll have to spend half the day with mine though."

"Lo que usted ordene, Mi Rey". (whatever you say, my King)


End file.
